Blood Drops
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Elda invites an old friend over and things a bit crazy...Ren getting forced to be married is one of them. Read the note before the story.
1. Proposal

I don't own Karin or the Naruto references. I own the original characters and the plotline of O Sagashite Kimi-jinshin (In Search of Yourself) a Naruto story where the OCs comes from. Read that first to understand it. It's rated for cursing. God this story is when I watch all 24 episodes of Karin, read seven volumes of its manga and still have an obsession with the Naruto series. Forgive me if it sucks.

**Blood Drops**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_Chapter 1 Proposal_

Grandma Elda Marker was up again. Ren needed to get out of here. That crazy woman tries to hug him to death. His mother Carrera and one of his little sisters, Anju, were ready to fight off Elda. While all this was happening Henry was trying to quell the fighting, and Ren was sneaking out. Karin was just watching, laughing nervously. And no one saw Elda's familiars fly away into the night to a far off place.

"No, no Ren stay," said Elda, pulling her grandson inside. All Ren could think was _'Fuck'_. A few hours of 'family time' later someone knocks on the door. Elda jumps up with excitement. She answers the door. Everyone else in family blinked.

"HIROKO!"

"ELDA!" Elda was hugging a woman no taller than her with blonde hair and yellow eyes. Three teenagers stood there like nothing was happening. There was a guy with black hair and eyes. One girl looked like another 'Hiroko'. The last girl had black hair and yellow eyes. "It's been a long time!"

"I know I'm so glad you came and you brought your friends," said Elda.

"No Elda these are my children," said Hiroko, smiling at her children.

"WHAT? NO WAY," yelled Elda, in shock.

"I was pretty surprised in that letter that you have grandchildren, Henry works fast," said Hiroko, grinning. "The sulky boy is Tai. The girls are my twins. The one that looks like me is Hikari and the other one is Chi." Tai just looked like he rather be somewhere else. Hikari and Chi just blinked. Soon Ren was listening to two old woman talk. Hiroko was a cat demon and her children were hanyou or half cat demons. Hiroko and Elda supposedly reeked havoc in Japan.

"Wow you were the last person to be with a human," said Elda.

"Yeah the bastard had to go and get himself killed though," said Hiroko, sulking. "Anyway, Elda, introduce your grandchildren." Elda jumped over to Ren and glomped him.

"This is Ren, my handsome grandson," said Elda. Ren looked pissed. Tai snorted. The two glared at each other. Elda and Hiroko took no notice. "This cutie that looks like me is Karin; she's a blood-maker."

"Oooh, there hasn't been one of you around for a long time," said Hiroko, smiling at Karin, who just blushed.

"And this girl is Anju," said Elda.

"My, what a cute girl, you give me a feeling that you are like Hikari and Chi when they were children," said Hiroko, patting Anju on the head.

"You know my son already," said Elda, pointing to Henry who was trying to calm down Carrera. "And that woman is his wife, Carrera." Elda and Carrera just glared at each other.

"I must say you have beautiful children," said Hiroko, smiling.

"Of course thank you," said Carrera.

"Now Elda, you and I must talk," said Hiroko, slinging an arm over Elda's shoulder. "I know there is a reason why you called me here, I know you too well. Children play nice while the adults talk." Henry and Carrera followed the two women into the other room. That left two annoyed men, and four girls sitting there.

"So, uh Chi-san, Hikari-san nice to meet you," said Karin. Chi and Hikari smiled.

"Likewise Karin-chan," said Hikari, grinning.

"It's so nice to be out of that damn house," said Chi, grinning.

"Well, if you became a ninja like Kari and me you wouldn't be bored all the time," said Tai, scoffing.

"TAI DON'T TALK TO YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT," yelled Hiroko from the other room. Tai twitched. Damn mother…

"Ninja," asked Anju.

"That's right," said Hikari, kneeling down to face Anju. "Tai no baka is the captain of an ANBU, like a SWAT team, and I am one of the members. Chi didn't feel like she wanted to be a ninja so she stays and home with Okaa-san."

"That's right," said Chi, sighing.

"I see," said Anju. "I want proof."

"Anju don't be rude," said Karin.

"No, no that's alright," said Hikari. "How about the Bunshin no jutsu, do you want to see that?" Suddenly there were two Hikari's. Hikari hit the other one and it went poof-ed.

"Cool," said Karin.

"Eh? Not really," said Hikari, grinning. "That's only academy student level stuff. Tai and I are ANBU Jounin one of the highest levels next to being a Kage or Sannin." Hikari then began telling Karin and Anju who were interested about some missions they had.

"She's just as bad as Naruto," said Chi, smiling at her twin.

"Tell me about it," said Tai. "And you're more like Gaara-sama." Chi twitched and whacked her brother. "Ow, what the hell is that for?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not like Gaara," said Chi, huffing. "I'm more like Sasuke-ji." Ren was watching and thank the lord for the distraction. He snuck out for a meal. About twenty minutes later the adults finally reemerged with grins on there face. That could only spell trouble.

"Chi how would you like to marry Ren," asked Hiroko.

Tai yelled, "WHAT?"

"EH," said Hikari.

"ONII-CHAN AND CHI-SAN," yelled Karin.

"Interesting," said Anju.

"HELL NO," yelled Chi.

"LIKEWISE, I GO OUT FOR 20 MINUTES AND YOU'RE DECIDING WHOM I MARRY," snapped Ren, who obviously just returned from getting a snack. Elda and Hiroko sighed along with Henry and Carrera. How did they know that they would react like that? For the next hour or so Hiroko tried to convince Chi, while Elda, Carrera and Henry tried to convince Ren that this was a great idea. Tai was in the corner sulking the whole time, muttering about 'evil nosy mothers and sister stealing vampires'. Hikari was sitting with Anju sleeping on her shoulder and Karin was still trying to process the whole situation.

"I guess I could try for a few months," said Chi, finally. "But only if Ren-san agrees as well."

"Fine just get off of me," snapped Ren to his grandma hugging him.

"YAY A WEDDING," said Elda and Hiroko, hugging each other with happy grins on there face. Ren and Chi looked and each other with glares. Karin, Anju, Henry and Carrera knew that this was going to be a hellish few months. Hikari was stopping Tai from beating the crap out of Ren.

After all the excitement died down, Hiroko turned serious to both Ren and Chi.

"Ren I will count on you to take care of Chi for the time being or I'll kill you," said Hiroko, emitting a dangerous aura. Then she turned to her daughter. "Chi I want you to get a job to help Karin-chan with the utilities and other things that you need."

"Yes, Okaa-san," said Chi. "I'll help you the best I can Karin-san." Karin just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it! I'll help you get a job," said Karin, smiling.

"Now that that is all cleared up," said Hiroko. "The wedding is going to be in a few days." And with that said wedding plans were in progress by two crazy mothers and grandmother. I would be very afraid if I was them and you would be too.


	2. Conversation between the Adults

I don't own Karin or the Naruto references. This is in the same continuum as a previous story of mine called O Sagashite Kimi-jinshin (In Search of Yourself). If you want to know more about Hiroko, Chi, Hikari and Tai read that story. However as I read over the story myself these OCs are not prominent in the story. But read it if you want. I believe that Karin is my new obsession along with Naruto, One Piece, Prince of Tennis, etc. There are possible spoilers for the anime series and up to volume 7 and barely any Naruto spoilers.

This chapter will explain how this engagement came to be.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 2__ Conversation between the Adults_

Henry, Elda, Carrera and Hiroko sat in chairs at the dining room table. Hiroko was staring down Elda. That crazy pink haired vampire was up to something and Hiroko did not want to waste anytime.

"Elda, you and I go way back," said Hiroko. "What favor do you want to ask of me?"

"I'm that easy for you to read," said Elda, smiling. "As you should know the vampire population has been on the decline. Except our family, my son has three children. I want to keep our line alive. I did not count on you having children. Originally I was going to ask you do it."

"Do what," said Hiroko, raising her eyebrow.

"Marry Ren," said Elda.

"WAIT THAT IS MY SON WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE," yelled Carrera. "He's not yours to marry off." Elda and Carrera death glared each other.

"Elda," said Hiroko, calmly. "Are you thinking that I would marry off one of my daughters to your grandson?"

"It'll be fun," said Elda. "You get grandchildren out of this." Hiroko stared at her. "Hikari looks like you."

"No," said Hiroko, huffing. "All of my brats are just like him. Tai is a spitting image of him and acts like him, though he talks more than his father. Hikari looks like me but she got the kind side of her father. Chi is a mixture in looks of both me and him. However she acts like him too."

"Oh come on Hiroko," said Elda. "You know vampires do not react to demonic blood and that includes half demons." Hiroko smiled.

"So you want Ren to stop his playboy ways and just have one girl," stated Carrera.

"He's a playboy huh," said Hiroko, frowning. "Then it is a definite no."

"Oh come on Hiroko-chan."

"No."

"What's wrong with my son," asked Carrera, beginning to like Elda's idea.

"He's a playboy, no."

"Please," Elda asked. Hiroko closed her eyes and thought about it.

"There will be a few conditions. It'll be a trial period. If it does not work out I'm taking my daughter back," said Hiroko, clasping her hands together. "Of course we understand each other, don't we?"

"Of course," said Elda, smiling brightly.

"Now it is just a matter of telling Ren and Hikari," said Henry.

"Hikari isn't the one that Ren will be marrying," said Hiroko, "Chi will be. Now let's see I believe all the children will freak out. Oh dear Tai will be mad at me…" The adults just nodded. And of course as they predicted, they freaked out.

Next Time:

_Chapter 3 the Wedding (And the only chapter with the cameos of some of the Naruto characters)_


	3. the Wedding

I don't own Karin or Naruto references. Actually Naruto will be the only character appearing this chapter.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 3 the Wedding_

The wedding is going to be a small one. It is taking place inside the Marker family house. The list of people sitting in the living room of the Marker family house waiting for Hiroko to be finished fixing Chi up is Ren, Carrera, Henry, Elda, Karin, Anju, Tai, Hikari, a vampire elder to marry Ren and Chi and Uzumaki Naruto (Rokudaime Hokage, refer to ISOY). Naruto was out of place here with his bright yellow hair and blue eyes. It was all too silent for him.

"Anyway," said Naruto, breaking silence, "I don't like silence so people talk damn it!"

"Naruto-ji," said Hikari. "Don't be like that."

"But Kari it's too quiet," said Naruto. "I really should be getting back to the office or Teme (AKA Sasuke) is going to throw a fit."

"So that's where she got it from," said Elda.

"Who got what from Elda-san," asked Naruto.

"Chi-chan calls Ren Teme," said Elda, giggling. Naruto just laughed. During the past few days Chi and Ren were forced to spend time together and all that did was make them argue. Chi refers to Ren as 'Teme' and Ren refers to Chi as 'little girl', because Chi is sixteen. (That makes Hikari 16 and Tai 17).

"By the way remind me again why Sasuke-Teme and the others could not come," asked Naruto, after laughing at the expense of Ren.

"Because the vampires would react to their blood," said Hiroko, coming into the room. "You have Kyuubi, so they can't react to your blood. Chi is ready, but she is a little pissed about wearing a dress."

"That's because your girls are such tomboys," said Naruto. "Chi please come out here and get this over with."

"No helping Naruto-ji," said Chi, coming out in a black dress with long sleeves. It had a gothic like feel to it. She also wore a black choker. Ren was in one of his usual suits except it was all black. "I feel like I'm going to a funeral."

"Yeah mine," snorted Ren.

"I could arrange that Teme," snapped Chi. Thus they started arguing again. Ren and Chi really did not like each other. Ren comments that he 'rather die than marry the little girl', and Chi says the same thing about Ren. Naruto watched and wondered _'What the hell was Hiroko thinking? Is this good for Chi?'_

"Okay you two enough," said Hiroko. She was starting to feel like she should just pull Chi out of this situation now but something was stopping her and she did not know what it was. The vampire elder was sighing wishing that he could go back to sleep.

"I want to get this over with sometime tonight," said the Vampire Elder. Thus the ceremony proceeded and the author is completely lazy for she is unsure how to write a vampire wedding, so we are finishing up with the seal—the kiss. "Now you may kiss the bride."

"I prefer not to, thanks," said Ren, plainly. The Vampire Elder sighed and thought that he should be paid more. This was actually quite similar to a lot of weddings before this, just his luck.

"Please you can argue later…just kiss the girl," said the Vampire Elder. (And the author inappropriately thinks of The Little Mermaid song 'Kiss the Girl' at this time . )

"Ren don't be stubborn," said Henry.

"I'm not kissing this little girl," said Ren. "She's the same age as Karin." Elda jumped up and put Ren in a tight bear hug.

"Kiss her or I'll squeeze you to death," said Elda, smirking. Chi just stood there, blinking.

"I said I die first," said Ren, struggling to breathe.

"Well this is the most reluctant groom I ever seen," said Naruto. "Remind me again Hiroko why are you making Chi marrying this guy?"

"I told you already Naruto," said Hiroko.

"Onii-chan," said Anju to her brother who was turning blue in his grandmother's vice like grip, "you agreed to marry Chi-nee-san, just to see. You must kiss her." Ren growled. Anju was right; he did agree to try this marriage thing out with the brat.

"Fine, Obaa-chan let go," said Ren. Elda released him.

"Good boy," said Elda. Ren snarled and kissed Chi for a brief second on the lips.

"Are you all freaking happy now," asked Ren.

"Yes," chorused the adults. Karin, Anju, and Hikari just shrugged. Tai passed out from seeing some guy 'defile' his little sister. Chi just scowled. Oh yes this was the great start to a marriage. Later Naruto, Hiroko, Tai and Hikari had to return home. Chi was saying goodbye, with the Marker family watching. Chi and Hikari hugged.

"Good luck," said Hikari, winking at her sister. Next was Tai who patted her on the head.

"You know if he tries anything beat him up," said Tai.

"Shut the hell up," said Ren. Naruto hugged Chi tightly.

"Now, be a good girl and try not to act too much like Sasuke-teme," said Naruto. "Make sure you write to us okay?" Last is Chi's goodbye to her mother.

"Okaa-san, promise to come get me when this doesn't work out," said Chi. She obviously does not have a lot of faith for this marriage.

"My foolish little girl," said Hiroko, pulling her daughter into an embrace. She whispered. "Remember what I taught you. I love you." Chi could tell her mother was upset. Letting her child go is probably one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

"Come on Hiroko," said Naruto. And then her siblings, mother and Naruto were gone. Chi turned to the family she just married into and she thinks she will be fine.

"Come Chi-nee-san, I'll take you to your room," said Anju. "Onii-chan is going out tonight."

"Okay," said Chi. She turned to Karin. "Tomorrow you have no school and work right?"

"Yes," said Karin.

"Could you take me shopping for some clothes and help me find a job," asked Chi. Karin nodded. Chi followed Anju to her room. Well, actually it was her and Ren's room. He had a coffin while she had a bed.

"I wonder what Otou-san would say about this," said Chi, sighing, changing into pajamas. She quickly fell asleep. Ren would not get in until the wee hours of the morning. He watched Chi sleep in her bed. This stupid little girl is his wife, what his luck. Well, he will deal with this day by day and hope for the best.

Next Time:

_Chapter 4 out in the Town__ (Karin and Chi's outing, Chi meets Kenta and Maki)_


	4. Out in the Town

I don't own Karin. By the way if I put (Refer to ISOY) after something it just means that that character or event happened solely in that story.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 4 out__ in the Town_

The following day Karin and Chi went into town. Karin felt bad that Chi had to marry her Onii-chan. He is not the nicest guy to get along with, she sighed. Karin just hoped that she, Anju, Mama, and Papa could make Chi feel at home. The first thing Chi asked Karin to do is to get her some outfits so she could fit in more. All Chi has are the latest fashion from her village. They were silent as they walked through the plethora of people bustling around.

"Karin I would like to also get some books," said Chi, "if that's not a problem for you."

"Oh no, of course it is not a problem. My best friend's parents own a book shop," said Karin. They headed to Toki Books to get some books.

"Hey Karin and who are you," asked Maki, the green haired best friend of Karin.

"This is Chi, Maki," said Karin. "She's my sister-in-law."

"WHAT?" Chi and Karin sweat dropped. After explaining the details to her somewhat Maki understood. After all with a best friend who is a blood making vampire, things ought to be weird. Maki gladly gave Chi two large books and decided to accompany them for shopping. But unfortunately for both Karin and Maki, Chi does not appreciate cute things. But her uncle (Naruto) did say she was a big tomboy. Chi got two pairs of jeans and some button up shirts.

"Now we have to find you a job," said Maki. "But how are you going to find one when you have no school records or anything?"

"Lie," said Chi, blankly. "I already have a story prepared." Karin and Maki blinked. Ten different stops later, they wound up at Julian's, the place where Karin worked, for lunch. It just so happened to be that Usui Kenta was on duty then too.

"Hello Kenta-kun," said Karin.

"Hey Usui-kun," said Maki.

"Hello," said Chi.

"Karin, Tokito, and you are," asked Kenta to Chi.

"Chi," she replied. Thus after lunch Maki went on home to help out at the book store but Karin had to do her shift.

"I'm so sorry Chi-san, but can you find home by yourself," asked Karin. She really hoped that Chi would not get lost.

"Un, I think I'll wait for you, I still don't know the town well enough yet," said Chi.

"Oh okay," said Karin. Chi sat idly by watching Karin and Kenta work along with their cheerful manager. Karin is a nice girl. Chi was glad that she was getting along with Karin and her friend Maki was nice too. She just needed to find a job. Suddenly someone barged and told the manager that he was going to America. Then he left.

"Oh no he's my only full time employee," whined the Manager, crying. Chi grinned. Later that evening Karin, Kenta and Chi were on their way home.

"I can't believe that you lie so well," said Kenta, sighing.

"Blame my parents, Okaa-san is a chronic liar and my Otou-san was no better," said Chi.

"By the way Chi-san," said Karin, "that means then you'll never get to see Onii-chan."

"It's is best that I barely get to see him," said Chi, sighing and nodding. "We just don't get along." Kenta suddenly imagined Ren, the vampire, and Chi, the hanyou, fighting each other to the death. He still could not believe what Karin told him, after all Ren does not seem like the type of guy to get married.

The early morning the next day, Chi awoke around four, when it was still dark out. Chi was not a morning person, like everyone else in her family, but if she had more time to prepare to deal with people, she was good to go. As she stepped out of the room, Ren walked in.

"Good morning, teme."

"Good night, shoujo." Ren went to go to sleep and Chi went to get ready for her first day of work. Oh, yes what a loving marriage. Meanwhile Anju was just getting in as well along with Carrera and Henry.

"Good night Chi-nee-san," said Anju. By the way Chi told Anju that she could call her whatever she pleases. Karin was also told the same thing, but Karin thought it be silly to call someone her age '-nee-san' so she just call Chi '-san'

"Later, Anju-chan," said Chi. She nodded towards her in-laws. In the kitchen, she prepared a light breakfast. No one can handle too much food this early in the morning and the author should know since she wakes up at that time. Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. "One of Konoha's messenger birds?" There was a whole packet of mail. She skimmed through it. She got a letter from her mother, her brother, her sister, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Izumi (refer to ISOY), and Shisui (really refer to ISOY).

She began reading them while eating.

_'Chi,_

_How are you? Are you helping out Karin-chan? Are you and Ren still not getting along? Tell your Okaa-chan, I miss you._

_Your beloved mother,_

_Hiroko'_

_'Chi,_

_Everything is fine here in the village, no need to worry. Hikari and I have been __assigned to a three month mission, but DO NOT WORRY! Did that evil vampire do anything to you? Tell me and I'll kill him. Behave and be careful, please._

_Your worried brother,_

_Tai'_

_'Chi,_

_I love you, my dear sister._

_Hikari'_ Chi sweat dropped, only Hikari knows just what to say.

_'Chi,_

_How's everything? Oh by the way Izumi is pregnant! I'm so freaking excited…Now remember don't get pregnant so fast at your young age, sweetie. I can feel your death glare on me now for saying that. I just want you to be happy; try at least to get to know this Ren guy okay? Do it for your Naruto-ji._

_Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage'_

_'Chi,_

_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING AGREEING TO MARRY SOMEONE YOU HATE? SCRATCH THAT, WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR MOTHER THINKING AGREEING TO THIS?! I SWEAR I JUST WANT MY TWO NIECES AND NEPHEW TO BE HAPPY. AND YOU GO AND DO THIS TO ME!_

_Do you know how worried I am? I never even met your husband, because of some vampire might react to my blood. He's probably not good enough for you. You are apart of my clan, my family. Your mother is killing me._

_Your worried Ji-san,_

_Sasuke__'_ Chi knew that would be her Sasuke-ji's reaction.

_'Chi,_

_Take care of yourself please. Naruto is more worried than he is letting on and so am I._

_Gaara, Godaime Kazekage'_ Gaara-ji is good guy.

_'Chi,_

_I know we are not close, but if you need any advice please do not hesitate to ask me. By the way I'm going to have twins, that means the children count for Sasuke and I will be five!_

_Sakura' _Chi grinned and pitied poor Sasuke-ji.

_'Chi,_

_I have watched you grow up, but I never thought I see the day when you allow your mother to marry you off. Honestly Hiroko may have helped raise me _(refer to ISOY)_ but seriously. I really just h__ope that you know what you are d__oing._

_Love from,_

_Izumi' _Chi grimaced, Izumi-ba was not happy.

_'Chi,_

_I'm not going to yell, tell you to be careful, wonder what the hell you were thinking or anything like that, because I know everyone else did that. I think this will be a good experience for you, even if this marriage does not work out. We, your family in Konoha, love you and miss you. Have some fun, but not too much._

_Shisui'_ Chi smiled, he always knows what to say. He was always like a father figure to her, when her own father was away and then died. Then something caught her eye.

_'P.S. I found something your father left for you children. I gave Tai and Hikari theirs, so keep it safe.'_ Chi raised an eyebrow. She found the thing he sent her. It was a necklace with a ruby stone and her name in kanji.

"Otou-san…" She put the necklace on her and went about her business. Ren just so happened to go downstairs to find out what she was doing up so early. _'So, shoujo misses her father…Che…big baby.'_

Next Time:

_Chapter 5 Ren's Mistake__ (He accidently wears his wedding ring when trying to pick up girls to bite plus Chi and Ren start to get along just a little bit)_


	5. Ren's Mistake

I don't own Karin.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 5__ Ren's Mistake_

Ren was meeting one of the girls that he went out with frequently. He was thankful that he did not have to talk to Chi for the past week, since she started her new job. They say three words to each other whenever Ren decides to come home. He was waiting for a pretty woman by the name of Mana to show up. It was difficult just to bite the girls and not do anything else. His mother and father told him that even though that Chi and he do not get along, he is married and should respect the marriage vows.

"Ren, you haven't called in a while," said Mana, showing up.

"I've been busy," said Ren. It was not a complete lie, but it did not matter. He could tell that she was stressed again, probably work again. Ren then began to work his charm on her when she pulled away from him.

"Why are you wearing a wedding ring," she asked, raising an eyebrow. Ren silently cursed himself. He must have forgotten to take the damn thing off before leaving home. His parents told him he should at least wear the ring when he is home. Apparently Chi wears hers all the time.

"It's not a wedding ring, my sisters gave it to me as a gift," said Ren, lying through his teeth. He was lucky that he was a good liar, but unfortunately he was not that lucky this night.

"How long have you been married?"

"Fuck."

"Do not tell me that you have been married all this time."

"No, a week and half, it was arranged. I don't care about that girl. And she doesn't care what I do," said Ren. He sighed, and then proceeded to erase her memory and bite her. "Damn this marriage shit." He carried the girl to a vacant bench and left. Suddenly one of Anju's familiars appeared, that meant he needs to go home. He ran off into the night.

"Obaa-chan wishes to speak to you Onii-chan," said Anju. Ren scowled. What did that crazy woman want now? Ren and Elda sat across from each other in the dining room.

"Ren, take Chi out on a date to spend more time with her," said Elda.

"Hell no," stated Ren, blankly.

"I want our line of vampires to continue and to do that you need to help. This is the whole reason for the marriage," said Elda. "Plus Hiroko wants grandchildren and I'll be a great-grandmother."

"Doesn't that woman have that guy and another daughter to get grandchildren from," said Ren, growling. He did not like his mother-in-law or his brother-in-law too much; he had no current opinion of Chi's twin sister.

"Ren I know you are not happy with this, but you are the only son of Marker family unless your parents have another son. And I highly doubt that will happen. You need to carry on the family name," said Elda, serious. "Sure Karin will probably will be with Kenta for a while and produce children but they'll have his last name. And when little vampire boys start to flock to Anju, she'll find someone. But the name will not be carried on."

"So it's all up to me," said Ren. "I don't like this."

"Yes and we all knew you were never going to settle down unless forced," said Elda, laughing. Ren's eye twitched.

"She's still a brat," said Ren. "And she probably would kill me if I laid a hand on her."

"Which is why you need to warm up to her and be NICE," said Elda. "Any daughter of Hiroko will not easily fall for your charms; she is going to want a man of substance. After all her family is full of geniuses."

"I'll do it my own way, Obaa-chan," said Ren, frowning. He really did not want to do that. Around ten at night Chi came home, she worked from seven to nine thirty everyday. Karin was already at home, studying for an exam she had tomorrow. Chi went into their room.

"Teme, you are actually here and not out with girls," said Chi, surprised to see him sitting on her bed looking bored.

"Apparently I have to take you out so we can learn to get along," said Ren, muttering angrily.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that then talk to Obaa-chan," said Ren. Then something grumbled. Ren looked at Chi. "You didn't eat did you?"

"Aha, right I knew I forgot something," said Chi, laughing. "Better get some food."

"Well, let's go then," said Ren.

"Ara?"

"Don't sound so stupid, shoujo," said Ren. "I'll take you out to eat." He grabbed her arm and began dragging her out of the house.

"But what about you," asked Chi.

"I already had some blood," said Ren. "Besides I want to see how much of a pig you are."

"…If you are trying to be nice, you're failing horribly," said Chi, blankly. Ren ignored that statement. He kept dragging her.

"Now what do you like to eat," asked Ren.

"Meat, ramen, dango and tomatoes," said Chi.

"Tomatoes," asked Ren.

"I blame Sasuke-ji," said Chi. "Hikari and Aniki also love tomatoes, dango is Otou-san's fault, ramen is Naruto-ji's fault and meat is Okaa-san's fault." He just stared at her. She was not only still a child but a weird one at that. He kept dragging her to a place that he was sure that she would like. They sat in a booth.

"Order what you want," said Ren.

"Hmm, I guess you are not so bad after all," said Chi, looking at the menu. "But you are still a bastard." The waitress came over and asked for her order. "Numbers 1, 2 and 17 with large grape juice." The waitress turned to Ren.

"Nothing," said Ren. The waitress sweat dropped, that girl actually going to eat two meals and a dessert by herself. She walked away. "I knew you were a pig."

"It's not my fault that I have to maintain my energy," said Chi, scoffing. "You should see how much Aniki eats, about seven meals a day. Hikari eat the same about as me, but Okaa-san is horrible. She eats at least ten meals a day. But that's not as bad as how many tomatoes Sasuke-ji can eat or how many bowls of ramen Naruto-ji can put down."

"You have odd relatives," said Ren. Then of course he should not be the one to talk. His sister is a blood making vampire, his other sister is the youngest yet most mature of the house, his father is overprotective, and his mother and grandmother are both riding the loco express train.

"I have a lot more relatives that are odd too," said Chi, thinking back to Konoha. "Sakura-ba has anger issues and can cause an earthquake, my second cousin Shisui and his wife are too lovey dovey together and Kakashi-san reads perverted books all the time." Ren sweat dropped. She does have the weirder family though.

"Here's your food," said the waitress, handing her a hamburger, a bowl of pork ramen, a slice of cheesecake and a large glass of juice.

"Thanks," said Chi. Ren watched as Chi ate her food at an inhuman rate.

"You're disgusting," said Ren.

"Can't help it," said Chi. "If I didn't eat fast enough at home, Okaa-san and Aniki would eat it." Ren shook his head. He just watched her eat food that would taste like sand to him. _Crap, I need more blood._ He felt a pulse. He was hungry again.

"REN! HOW DARE YOU," yelled a woman's voice. Ren sighed. This was not good. This woman was a psycho stalker that he slept with and drank her blood _once_. She always seems to find him, it sucks. "Who's this? Are you a pedophile now Ren?"

"Listen Margret…"

"It's Miriam."

"Right whatever, I told you to leave me alone," said Ren. "And you are making a scene." Chi was still eating her food, paying no attention to Ren and his current problem.

"Ah that was good," said Chi, wiping her face as she polished off her food. "Thanks random guy for the food." Ren raised an eyebrow. She left.

"Oh I see she was homeless and you fed her," said the woman, suddenly cooing him. "You're so sweet." She, then, hugged him. Ren sighed. Well, at least she was not angry anymore. The waitress came back handing Ren a bill. He supposed that Chi was okay. He left the money on the table (one wonders where he gets money) and walked out with the woman still hanging on him.

Later at home, Ren bit the woman and took her home, leaving her on her front porch, Ren went to their room. Chi was reading one of the books that Maki gave her.

"So that lady stopped being mad at you," asked Chi.

"Ah, thanks," said Ren, "shoujo." He added just that because he wanted to tell that he still thought she was a child. Then he had a pillow planted on his face. "Ow what the hell was that for?"

"For kicks," said Chi, grinning. Ren threw the pillow back and hit her square in the face. Then that began a match the author dubs 'how many time can they hit each other's faces with pillows match.' Anju and Karin heard the commotion from their room and ran to their room. Karin sighed and went back to bed. Anju watched and thought _'They are both so childish.'_Ren dodged the pillow coming for him.

"Hah, you missed brat," said Ren, as Chi used her other pillow she get him in the face.

"How do you like that, teme," said Chi. Anju sweat dropped, as Elda joined watching her. Elda laughed. _'At least they are trying at their relationship now. Wait until I tell Hiroko.'_

Next Time:

_Chapter 6__ Surprise (Two months passed, Re__n actually has a late night job__ for a while now, plus __another surprise you won't believe)_


	6. Surprise

I don't own Karin.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 6 Surprise_

Two months, two _really_ long months for Ren and Chi as a married couple and they still do not get along that much. Chi and Ren do not see each other much, except when they go out on a 'date'. A 'date' includes Ren paying for a meal for Chi, and then at home they get into a fight for no apparent reason---verbal, pillow fight, and one time wrestling in which Elda and Henry had to break them apart from killing each other. Anju made the assumption that Ren and Chi like to argue with each other and everyone else in the family had to agree.

Anju, Karin, Elda, Carrera and Henry were sitting in living room reading over a letter sent by Hiroko. Chi was still working at the restaurant and Ren was out as usual. The letter read:

_'To the Marker family,_

_Elda sent me a letter saying that Chi and Ren still do not get along. Do not worry about that. Arguing is how Chi shows affection to someone other than her immediate family. It would not be odd for them to __argue;__ after all, they both are still childish__ (not to mention stubborn, Ren gets that from you Elda, Chi gets that from her father)__. It will take a while for them to get along.__ You need to give it a few more months. Then we will asses the situation._

_By the way how is everyone? Chi is behaving other than butting heads with Ren, right? Oh an__d ask Chi if she knows what day__ is coming up, she better! It's the day that her father died._

_Hiroko'_

"Oi, the brat still isn't back from work," asked Ren, barging in the room.

"Ren read this," said Elda, handing him the letter. He read it.

"And what's your point," asked Ren. Elda blinked and wondered why her grandson was being so difficult.

"Onii-chan is an idiot," stated Anju, going upstairs to sleep.

"I agree," said Karin, sighing, following Anju's lead.

"Stupid sisters," said Ren. Chi came in, oblivious to anything. She looked dead tired and went straight to their room. Ren sighed and went back out into the night. He entered a store.

"Hey, Ren about time you actually show up to work," said a woman.

"Sorry, I've been busy," said Ren, not really sorry at all.

"Forget it, just clean and arrange the back storage again," said the woman. Ren scowled. "And yes I'll pay you double in cash."

"Good," said Ren. No one in his family knew that he worked a few hours a night at a store that sold antiques. All he really did was clean and arrange the items for the owner is a messy person. And he was always paid in cash, no paper trail. The reason he got this job was to help Karin out with the expenses. He felt bad, only a little bit, that she had to work and go to school. He slips a few yen here and there for her to find. The rest he kept for himself, which used to go to a stay at a hotel room, but now he just buys Chi food with it.

He still cannot believe that he was still married to that girl. How long was this trial thing going to last? The sooner, the better if she is gone. But still she does help out around the house by keeping things relatively in order. She also helps Karin with her homework, and Anju is fond of Chi. Well, he guesses she is not _that_ bad. Then he heard giggling. It was the owner woman again.

"What," Ren asked, irritably.

"You are cleaning up pretty fast today," laughed the woman. "You got someone special to meet or you just wanting to go home?"

"None of your business," growled Ren.

"You have someone on your mind then," teased the owner. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" Ren ignored her and finished up his job. He forgot just how annoying this woman was, always cheerful and never stressed. She handed him a wad of money and saw him off with a smile. He then went home. Chi was sleeping in her bed as Ren got into his coffin.

The following night Ren awoke to Chi seemingly meditating on her bed. He wondered how late he slept.

"Don't worry, I took the day off, so you didn't wake up late," said Chi, in monotone.

"What are you doing," he asked, wondering if he should even bother.

"Talking to my sister," said Chi, once again in monotone.

"And how are you doing that," asked Ren.

"We have a mind link that developed as young children. We always talked this way together because we were talking to each other in our minds," said Chi, in monotone still. "It's one of the side effects of being a hanyou twin. We used to use this all the time but we only use it when completely necessary." Ren shrugged, that still made no sense to him but whatever.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some food," said Ren.

"Alright," said Chi, NOT in monotone this time. It seemed as she stopped talking to Hikari in their mind link. Chi sighed as Ren left. She felt like a shower. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. But Chi did not see Anju sneak into the bathroom to move Chi's clothes. This was Grandma Marker's idea, supported by Mama Marker. Anju just hoped that this plan would not be figured out by Chi. Chi got out of the shower a little bit later. "Huh? I swear I brought my clothes." Chi looked outside to watch for either Henry or Ren, but figured they were both out. She went to her bedroom to get dressed. Her clothes were lying on her bed. Chi was confused but shrugged it off.

Meanwhile Ren was walking home for Anju's familiars came to find him. He was muttering about not being able to find someone to bit in such a short amount of time. He stormed in the house and went straight to his room. Chi was reading something on her bed. (Meanwhile Elda cursed Ren's slowness when coming home).

"You looked pissed teme," commented Chi.

"Not now shoujo," snarled Ren.

"Someone's bitching like a girl today," said Chi.

"Who are you calling a girl, shoujo," asked Ren, angrily.

"You didn't bite anyone did you," asked Chi. "You are always moody when you don't eat." Ren scowled. "I swear you remind me of Aniki everyday, although he's nicer." He just glared at her.

"What are you reading now," asked Ren, trying to change the subject off his mood.

"Oh these are letters from my cousins---Sanosuke, Satoshi, and Mana. Naruto-ji and Okaa-chan wrote too. A lot of my relatives are out on missions," said Chi.

"Isn't the anniversary of the death of your father coming up," said Ren, questioning in a rude way.

"Ah, it is today," said Chi.

"You miss him huh," stated Ren, blankly.

"Yeah sometimes," said Chi. Ren decided by the look on her face that he should stop asking questions. He groaned he was really hungry. "Maybe you should go back out and find someone to bite. Why did you come home anyway?"

"Anju's familiars found me," said Ren. "I don't feel like going out since I'm already home."

"Then you could bit me if you want," offered Chi.

"What?" Anju, Carrera, Elda, and Karin, who just came home, did not think that Chi would offer him her blood. Only Elda knew that demon's blood was drinkable, but she was still surprised that Chi actually said that she let him bite her. Hiroko will be interested in this development.

"Are you deaf teme, I don't like repeating myself," stated Chi. Ren actually had to think about this, he was hungry but he felt stupid doing this for some reason. But he was really hungry.

"Fine," said Ren. She got up and moved her hair out of the way, exposing her neck. He leaned down and bit her. Chi just went 'Ow, ah'. Ren felt better as he sunk his teeth into fresh blood. After he was finished, he licked any remaining blood that dripped. Ren released Chi and she just put her hand over where he bit her and there was a glow of green light. There was no bite mark.

"Its simple medical jutsu that is required to be learned by all academy students by the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, the predecessor of Naruto-ji," she answered, before he could question anything. "The mark would have healed in the next twenty minutes, if I hadn't done that though."

"Ah we don't mention this to anyone," said Ren, going into his coffin.

"Fine, fine," said Chi, going back to bed. Outside with the spies, Elda was laughing already writing to Hiroko, Karin looked embarrassed, Anju had no expression on her face, and Carrera was thinking how much Ren was growing up. Meanwhile Henry was sitting in the quiet living room, wondering why the women cannot just let Ren do his own thing.

Back to Ren was having a bit of trouble sleeping. He could still taste Chi's blood in his mouth and on his tongue. That perturbed him a bit, maybe a demon's blood was addicting to a vampire, even if the vampire sucking the demon's blood had no effect on the demon. He probably would have to ask his grandmother tomorrow. Chi was in a similar boat to Ren. She usually just fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was scared that she thought that she would not mind if he needed to bite her again.

Back downstairs were Elda, Carrera, and Henry sat, staring at the letter they just received. Anju and Karin went to bed as soon as Chi and Ren went to bed themselves. As Elda was sending Hiroko a letter, they received a message from the council of vampire elders.

_'The Marker Family (Elda, Henry, Carrera, Ren, his wife, Karin and Anju) are invited to attend the vampire reunion. If you are coming then you have to stay for a week in Osaka. Just to let you know every vampire family in Japan and North America are being invited (a warning for Elda) for that is were all the vampires flocked to from Europe._

_Good day!'_

"Well, this is should be fun," said Elda, smirking. Carrera and Henry sighed. 'Fun' could only be a bad thing. Every ten years the vampire elders call for all the families to get together, to strengthen bonds and perhaps get a few new couples to produce children. The Marker family did not attend the last two reunions—twenty years ago Ren was just born, ten years ago Karin (age 6) and Anju (age 1) both got sick. But thirty years ago Elda kind of started a rivalry between two families that broke out into war, Henry and Carrera were mortified. Why do you think the vampire elder wrote that warning in for Elda? Yes the reunion will be indeed 'fun'.

Next Time:

_Chapter 7 A__n__ Odd Reunion (Ren gets jealous__ a little bit__, Anju gets a crush, Karin gets another suitor, Elda gets into fights, Carrera is getting hit on and Henry is getting annoyed, while Chi is out of place__ and gets targeted by an even bigger playboy than Ren_


	7. An Odd Reunion

I don't own Karin. I am, however, making up the vampires and families that appear at the reunion.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 7 a__n Odd Reunion_

The trip down to Osaka was uneventful. It was the middle of the night and the Marker family was walking towards a large estate. Of course to the naked human eye, it was just a forest. There were two houses both twice the size of the Marker house. All the vampires, except Karin, were hungry and that means they are moody. Elda knocked on the door and the same vampire elder that married Chi and Ren answered the door.

"Ah, welcome," said the Elder, letting the family into the house. "Elda, do not start anything please. By the way you all looked famished. We collected blood and put them in coolers. You could find your type. And for the hanyou and Karin we have human food, because we have some younger vampire children who have not yet matured." While the vampires of the Marker family went to get some blood, Chi and Karin went to locate the human food.

With Elda as she drank at least half of the container that was full of blood of people who were in love, she looked around and noticed the families that showed up this time around. There was the May family, whom live in Hokkaido. She thought they were a bunch of sissies. There was the Rodgers family, whom live in the States, they were stuck up. Their ancestors got rich by stealing from their victims. The Rodgers family was the ones that gave vampires bad names originally. And the other noticeable family was the Flowers family, whom she was on pretty good terms on. Elda noticed single vampires and a few families that she assumes that have not showed up to one of these in years.

"Elda, you look as young as ever," said a male voice. The man had silver hair and yellow eyes. Elda groaned.

"Keichii, long time no see," said Elda. This was a childhood friend of hers that she was originally supposed to marry, but that was before Al and Henry's father. He annoyed her to know end.

"I see you brought your grandchildren this time," said Keichii. "I brought mine too."

"Oh that's right your daughter had two sons," said Elda. Who said the Marker family was the only family able to produce children?

"Glad you remembered," said Keichii. By the way he's part of the Kura family, a vampire clan that originated in Japan moved to Europe and then back to Japan. They live somewhere near Tokyo. "My oldest grandson is such a playboy and my youngest is a bit hot headed." Elda zoned out as he kept talking and talking. She really forgot how annoying this vampire was.

Meanwhile with Anju, who was trying to find someone in her family, accidently bumped into someone and she landed on her behind. But before she could do anything she was back on her feet. She looked at the boy who had to be at least fourteen. He had black spiked looking hair and his eyes had two different colors—one was blue and the other was yellow, like a traditional vampire.

"Sorry there Jou-san," said the boy, in rough Japanese with an accent that was probably from somewhere in the East Coast States. (Jou-san means like Little Miss or Young Miss, it's used in Rurouni Kenshin). "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine thank you," said Anju, expression never changing.

"Be careful next time, otherwise Jou-san you can get hurt," stated the boy.

"Ah," answered Anju, unsure what to say.

"I'm Max by the way," he said.

"Anju," she replied.

"ANJU WHERE ARE YOU," yelled the voice of Karin.

"Looks like you are being summoned Jou-chan," said Max, smirking a bit. Anju nodded politely and followed the sound of Karin's voice. Meanwhile on the other side of the house, Ren was looking around just out of curiosity.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ren Marker. How's married life," drawled a questioning voice. He had silver hair and yellow eyes.

"Who the hell are you," asked Ren.

"Kura Keiji," he answered. "I heard you were married to a hanyou. How is she?"

"I don't even know you," said Ren, scowling. Already this guy annoys him to no end. Ren began walking away.

"You know I must thank you for breaking all those girls' hearts back in Tokyo. I just loved the broken hearted," drawled Keiji. Ren began blocking this guy out and tried to figure out a way to get him to go away.

"Teme there you are," said Chi, running up to Ren. "Karin and Anju are together, don't worry. But you better go stop Elda-san from killing some guy called Keichii."

"Obaa-chan," said Ren, sighing.

"That's my Ojii-chan," said Keiji. The three of them found the scene were Elda beat Keichii repeatedly with her umbrella. Chi and Ren sweat dropped. Karin and Anju were looked away like they did not know Elda. Henry and Carrera sighed.

"You groping bastard," seethed Elda, kicking the vampire who was already down. She just ignored everybody who was staring at her.

"Ojii-san I told you not to do those kinds of things," said the other grandson son of Keichii. He looked around Karin's age with green/black hair and yellow eyes.

"Seiji, Keiji, help me," whined Keichii from the ground.

"You brought this upon yourself," commented Keiji and Seiji at the same time. After Elda was restrained, the first night was over. There are six more nights to come, one wonders if anyone can survive this?

The following night nothing eventful happened, but the third night was when things got a bit messy. Elda was staying far away from Keichii, while Keiji was eyeing Chi throughout dinner and Seiji kept staring at Karin. Anju made a friend, Max, the boy that helped her the other night. Ren was sitting down calmly, watching his father go into his overprotective daddy mode for both Karin and Anju. He just did not see all the young men hitting on his wife, Ren's mama. Ren was amused watching this, but that Max brat and Seiji brat better not touch a hair on his sisters.

"Poor Karin, she likes Usui but that Seiji kid keeps trying to ask her out," said Chi. "And I think she has another suitor at school named Winner, if I'm not mistaken."

"Che," growled Ren.

"At least Anju met someone she can talk to," said Chi. Ren growled again. "You really sound like Aniki know. You have an overprotective big brother issue don't you?"

"Shoujo shut up," said Ren.

"Now, Marker that isn't anyway to talk to a lady, especially your wife," said Keiji, finally coming over.

"Lady my ass," snorted Ren. Chi said nothing, but she could not help but agree. She was no proper lady.

"So, Chi-san why don't we…" Chi knew what he was doing; he was like those boys back in Konoha that were not ninja. Ren noticeable twitched. _'This guy better stay away from MY wife!'_

"Ren-teme do you hear something annoying," asked Chi.

"No," said Ren. He was glad that she was not falling for the guy's cheap tricks.

"Chi-san…"

"Oh Kura-san my mistake I thought you were a dying cat," drawled Chi.

"More like an out of key piano," commented Ren. Keiji twitched. Maybe he should just give up on hitting on Marker's wife, but he was bored.

"I'm hurt, Chi-chan," said Keiji. "But a tough woman I like."

"Bug off," said Chi, raising her hand as if dismissing him. Ren smirked.

"You heard the _lady_," said Ren, snickering. Meanwhile Seiji was talking to Karin who was being polite unlike her brother and sister-in-law. Karin just wished that he would get a hint and go away. But luck was not with her.

"Listen Seiji-san, I have to go find my Mama," said Karin, running off to go by Carrera, who was fending off some young men that were flirting with her.

"Karin, my daughter," said Carrera, dragging Karin away from the flirtatious guys. "Did you ditch that Seiji brat?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I find someone's whole family that annoying," said Karin, sighing.

"Keichii, Keiji, and Seiji are all very much similar," said Elda, coming over. "Ren and Chi are pissing off Keiji, and enjoying that too much."

"Carrera," whined Henry. "Anju is with a boy." Carrera sighed at her husband. Elda and Karin both looked around and spotted Anju with Max, still.

"Looks like Anju has a crush," said Elda, sing song.

"Anju is growing up," said Karin, nodding. "She was always more mature than everyone else in the family, now she has her first crush." Henry was crying tears, he is losing another daughter, and he swears he had another five years before Anju started talking to boys.

A few nights later it was the second to last night where it was someone's bright idea (coughEldacough) to have a karaoke session. Of course the elders thought this would be an amusing thing to see. Naturally Anju decided to hide up on the roof with Max, Chi faked having a stomachache and Ren claimed he should take care of Chi, while Karin claimed she had some homework to do before she went back in a few days.

"All you are big party poopers," whined Elda, as every other vampire blankly stared at her, like they were going to sing and make fools of themselves.

Finally the last night was the night of departure of all the vampires that do not live at that house. Everyone in the Marker family was really happy to be going home to Tokyo. The Kura family decided that they would leave first. Chi, Karin and Elda just hoped that they did not meet back in Tokyo, as the three male vampires winked at them. One by one the vampire families departed. The Marker family was up next.

"At least this was not disastrous," said Carrera.

"You are telling me," said Henry.

"Oi, Jou-san, wait," said Max, running over to Anju. She had no expression on her face still. "I hope we could meet up in Tokyo to go hunting." He hand her a piece of paper with his address on it. Then he leaned down and kissed Anju on the cheek. "See you around, Jou-san." Henry, Ren, and Karin's jaws dropped. Meanwhile Elda began giggling and planning something evil and Carrera dabbed her eyes with a tissue thinking that 'her baby girl grew up too fast'. Chi was the only one who did not freak out. Anju was in a daze. Henry and Ren looked like they wanted to go back and kill Max, while Karin glomped Anju, crying that her baby sister is grown up. Chi sweat dropped as she leads Anju, as not to bump into anything and Karin who is clinging to Anju. Elda just made sure Ren and Henry did not go back into the house.

Well, what do you know? That was 'fun.'

Next Time:

_Chapter 8 __Visit and Advice (Chi goes and visits her family in Konoha for a week, while Anju and Max get closer while being spied on by Karin, Kenta, Maki, and Winner. And Ren gets advice from an unlikely source__—Fumio_


	8. Visit and Advice

I don't own Karin. I own all original characters and the plot.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 8 Visit and Advice_

Karin could not believe her parents convinced her to spy on her little sister. Anju was spending the evening with Max. They were searching for people to feed on. Karin dragged along Kenta, Maki and Winner; well he came because he wants to spend time with Karin. Kenta wondered if this was such a good idea, Anju could get mad. Maki wanted to see Anju and her 'boyfriend' together.

"I'm sorry everyone that we have to do this," said Karin. "Chi-san was supposed to go with them but she was called to visit her family."

"Karin-san I never had the pleasure of meeting your sister-in-law," said Winner, joyfully.

"She's a good worker," said Kenta.

"She's buys books from my store all the time," said Maki. While they were talking, Anju and Max noticed them. Max thought it was cute that Anju's big sister was worried about her.

"You've got a great family," said Max.

"Ah, I know," said Anju. Although she wished that her sister and friends could be a bit more discreet. She knew that her parents would send someone to watch her. Max grinned and ruffled Anju's hair. He liked this calm girl, as Anju almost felt like pouting.

Meanwhile Ren just finished feeding and he was walking home. However, he was distracted because he was trying to figure out what to do besides go home and sleep. Without Chi there was no one to bug because both his sisters are out (he twitches internally, he promised Anju that he would not threaten Max). He thinks he must have gotten too used to Chi being around for the past three months. Then he bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry," said the woman, he recognized as Usui Fumio.

Ren blinked and said, "Whatever." This woman was off limits for him to bite still, but he supposed that she was not that stressed anymore since she got a job at Julian's.

"Aren't you Karin-chan's Onii-chan," asked Fumio. Ren hoped that she did not remember anything else, besides his identity.

"Ah," replied Ren, unsurely. She looked at him with inquiring eyes.

"Are you alright," she asked. Ren thought this woman was too nice to him. Then he found himself sitting in the Usui apartment with a cup of tea in front of him. He was getting too soft; he blames the three girls in his life. "I could not believe that when Kenta told me that Karin-chan's Onii-chan got married and to Chi-chan.""I couldn't believe it myself," snorted Ren.

"Yes, Chi-chan said the same thing," said Fumio, smiling. "I figured that since she is visiting her sick mother in the hospital, she is in your thoughts." _Sick mother, che, what exactly did that shoujo tell people _thought Ren.

"She's not in my thoughts, I'm just bored," snorted Ren. Fumio just smiled and Ren internally groaned. Why did he come here again? Oh yes, to be polite for once in his life. Meanwhile with Chi back in Konoha, she was eating dinner with her family. Her family consists of Sasuke, Sakura, their three children (Sanosuke, Satoshi, and Mana), Shisui, Hana, their daughter (Akari), Naruto, Izumi, Hiroko, Chi, and Tai. The other members of the Uchiha clan are either at the Uchiha Military Police Force Headquarters or on a mission (Refer to ISOY).

"So, Chi," said Sasuke, "How's everything?"

"Oh fine," said Chi, absentmindedly.

"Hehe, my dear, how's Ren," asked Hiroko, grinning.

"Okaa-san, do not start about that teme," said Chi, twitching.

"Language at the dinner table Chi," reprimanded Sakura. "I don't want Sano, Sato and Mana learning this stuff from you too." She threw a glare at Sasuke, Naruto, Hiroko and Tai.

"Sorry, Oba-san," said Chi. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

"Define 'interesting'," said Hiroko, "Tai has a girlfriend!!!"

"Aniki has a girlfriend," asked Chi, beginning to laugh.

"I DO NOT," said Tai, pouting.

"She's such a nice girl," said Hikari, laughing along with her twin. "Aniki is whipped just like Sasuke-ji!"

"Hikari," warned Sasuke and Tai.

"Maa, you men can't take a joke," said Hiroko, bringing both Chi and Hikari into a hug. "By the way Chi when am I getting grandchildren?"

"NEVER," hissed Chi.

"Grandchildren," said Sasuke, Naruto, Shisui, and Tai slowly. Oh dear seems the shit has hit the fan.

"Hiroko please tell me you did not marry Chi off to some boy she will never get along with just so you can get grandchildren," asked Izumi, finally talking. She was probably the one the most mad at Hiroko about this situation.

"Oh come on, I'm not like that," said Hiroko. "I know what I'm doing."

"Unuh," replied Izumi.

"Come now dear don't be mad at Hiroko," said Naruto. "Plus you need to calm down; it's not good for the baby."

"Izumi-ba, I'm fine really," said Chi. "It's not so bad." _Especially since they treat me like family over there too._

"But Chi we all want you to be happy with a person who love," said Izumi.

"Especially not with a guy like that Ren," said Sasuke, sighing. This dinner was becoming more like the Spanish Inquisition.

"Guy like Ren? What is that supposed to mean," asked Chi, suddenly getting defensive.

"Playboy, doesn't care about you, that's what Hiroko told us all," said Sasuke, raising an eyebrow at Chi's sudden change in demeanor.

"Okaa-san you know that Ren isn't that bad," said Chi.

"Of course dear," said Hiroko, grinning. _ It seems it is almost time for Elda and I to put the final stage of our plan into action._ While Chi was avoiding any other questions from them, Ren was home away from Fumio. He was cursing under his breathe about humans.

"I have feelings for that shoujo, yeah right," snorted Ren to himself. "Where did she get that from? A look on my face, ridiculous." _Just a little bit longer then I won't have to see her again._ But that prospect really did not bring glee to Ren that much anymore. He was getting used to her around and that is a problem.

Meanwhile Anju with her 'date' were trying to ditch the spying group. Anju really appreciated her sister's concern but she could take care of herself. She actually hated to admit it but she was enjoying the time she was spending with Max. Maybe this is what falling in love is like…?

Next Time:

_Chapter 9 Detached (Ren begins to realize that he is getting to close to Chi and begins to build more defenses around his heart, Chi begins to realize that she kind of likes Ren, Anju and Max have a heart to heart and Elda is watching the whole time)_


	9. Detached

I don't own Karin or Naruto.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 9 Detached_

A few weeks have passed since Chi visited her family and Ren has become even more intolerable to Chi. He has been even ruder to her since she returned and has stopped taking her on 'dates'. He has been gone later and longer. And she has no idea why it was bothering her so much. She cleared the table off in an angry manner in Julian's at closing time. Kenta and Karin were just staring at her like she was crazy.

"Did she just clean up this whole place in five minutes," asked Kenta.

"She must have used her powers," said Karin, sweat dropping. _Onii-chan I hope you can do something about Chi-san._ The Manager came out and was happy that his workers were working extra hard to get cleaned up fast.

"Good job everyone, time to go home," said the Manager, cheerfully. Karin, Kenta and Chi made their way home. All was silent.

"Chi-san, are you feeling alright," asked Karin.

"I'm fine Karin-chan," said Chi, in a voice that clearly said she was not alright. Soon Kenta went off to his little home and Karin and Chi reached the Marker Mansion. Chi bid goodnight to the family and went upstairs to bed. She quickly took out a sheet of paper and began writing.

_'Okaa-san,_

_Come and get me please__ I want to go home._

_Chi'_

"Shoujo what are you still doing up? You should be asleep like a good little girl should be at this hour," mocked Ren, entering his coffin and shutting it abruptly. Chi winced. What did she do to him? She had no idea why he was doing this but she felt hurt. It was like he was pushing her away, but away from what?

The next day Chi had a day off, so she decided to go wander the town. She knew her mother would come to get her soon, so she figured she get the Marker family a gift for caring for her the past few months. It was the least she could do, but what to get them? Maybe some wine glasses, the glasses would be used. After all they did drink blood from them, but then of course that would leave Karin out. While she was pondering, she felt a familiar presence coming towards her.

"Chi is that you? My, you are getting big," said the man.

"Kia," asked Chi. "Long time no see." Kia is a fire demon that Hiroko used to treat as a son in Makai, long before Chi, Hikari, or Tai was born. Kia eventually found Hiroko again in Konoha and he used to visit before he just stopped.

"On vacation from Okaa-chan," asked Kia, yes I know that's a name of a car.

"Okaa-san didn't tell you," asked Chi. "I think we need to talk." So Chi and Kia went to the park and sat on one of the many benches around. They talked for hours, literally, into the evening. Chi told him about, well, everything from the marriage and Ren. Kia was not too happy, after all Tai; Hikari and Chi were like his younger siblings. He was especially fond of Chi. And Chi found out that Kia has been training very hard, so he usually forgot to visit.

"So Okaa-chan is coming for you soon," asked Kia.

"Yeah," said Chi. Kia patted her on the head.

"Things will work out," said Kia. "Because of your parents horrible behavior Kami-sama is going to favor their unlucky children." Chi sweat dropped. It was nice seeing him again. "Well you better get going." Chi nodded and ran off, while Kia disappeared, probably to go and talk to his beloved mother figure. So Chi had a grin on her face as she walked home. Kia always listened unlike Tai, but she loved Tai anyway.

"Who the hell was that," growled Ren, from behind Chi.

"Huh? Oh it's you," said Chi, blankly. She was mad at him for treating her bad. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of an answer. _Was he spying on me? Of all the nerve…_

"Don't give me that, Shoujo," said Ren. "Who_ the fuck_ was that?"

"Who," asked Chi, innocently.

"Answer me."

"Why do I have to tell you anything?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't think so, teme."

"WHO IS THAT GUY?"

"That I believe is none of your business."

"We are not moving from this spot until you answer me." He had both her arms in his grasp.

"I DO NOT HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU! WHY DO YOU EVEN FREAKING CARE?"

"I don't care; I just want you to remember that you are married to me," he said that almost hesitantly.

"Don't tell me you're jealous? You're the one that's been treating me like a piece shit ever since I got back from my visit with my family. Sasuke-ji was right; I don't want to be married to someone like you," snapped Chi. _And to think I defended him._

"Oh please explain 'someone like me'," asked Ren, twitching.

"A playboy bastard," said Chi, snarling.

"I can't stand you!"

"Well, I can't stand you either!"

"I hope your mother is coming for you soon, because I never want to see your face again!"

"I can't wait," said Chi, breaking free of Ren's grasp and then she punches him on the face.

"You fucking bitch," said Ren, holding his nose. He was bleeding. Chi smirked and walked away. Chi got home before Ren, but she did not want to be in the same room as him. Chi asked Karin if she could stay in her room. All Karin thought was _Onii-chan messed up big time._

Meanwhile Ren was pacing in their room, just angry at Chi and himself. He was getting what he wanted, Chi leaving for good. He will never have deal with her or see her again._ I'll never see her again, just what I wanted._ He will not miss her…will he? He hit himself in the head, he messed a big time, didn't he?

Anju was sitting on the roof of the mansion with Max; she could feel the anger of Chi and Ren. Anju sighed and wished that they were not so stubborn.

"It'll be okay, Jou-chan," said Max.

"I hope so," said Anju. Max just patted her on the head. And Anju smiled lightly.

"Certain people just have to reach happiness through a series of painful events, but that's what makes the end so great," said Max.

"That's true," said Anju.

"Jou-chan, marry me someday." Anju blushed.

"Really," asked Anju.

"I realized that I want to be the one to make you happy even if I have to go through your whole family to do it," said Max, giving Anju and hug. And Anju hugged back. Downstairs Henry was crying while Elda and Carrera were making wedding plans already.

Next Time:

_Chapter 10 Broken (Hiroko comes and Chi goes home. Ren has problems going back to his old ways now that he is free. Anju and Karin decide to give their brother a push in the right direction)_


	10. Broken

I don't own Naruto or Karin; I own the plot and all original characters.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 10 Broken_

The Marker family was sitting in the living room with Hiroko and Chi. Hiroko and Elda were finalizing the annulment paperwork. Hiroko arrived early in the morning for Chi and the papers from the Vampire Elders. Chi was packed for Karin and Anju helped her out, while Ren was hiding in the basement in fear that Chi told Hiroko that he was being very rude. Now all that needed to be done was Chi and Ren's signatures.

"Fine, fine," said Chi, signing the paper. "Sign it now teme. I want to go home."

"Che," grunted Ren, writing his name.

"Be nice, boy, you're on thin ice," whistled Hiroko, grinning sadistically. Ren sweat dropped. "Okay then Elda, Henry, Carrera, Karin, Anju thanks for taking care of Chi for the past few months." Chi bid farewell to everyone but Ren whom she just ignored. Hiroko and Chi were gone in a flash.

"I guess Onii-chan can go out back to his playboy ways," stated Anju. Ren just scoffed and stormed out of the house. "Things could have gone better."

"Don't worry Ren will eventually have an epiphany soon enough," said Carrera, relaxing in her arm chair.

"That'll be the day," muttered Karin and Anju. Everyone in the house sighed except Elda who just hoped Hiroko and her plan will work.

A week later, Chi was getting used to Konoha again. She decided to help out at the Uchiha Military Force headquarters. Deidara was the only one there right now. He was talking to her about something but she really was not paying attention.

"You paying attention Chi, yeah," said Deidara.

"Ah, sorry, Dei-ji," said Chi.

"It's okay, yeah. But you look kind of like your mother when she's thinking of Itachi, yeah. You miss that brat you married, yeah," said Deidara.

"He was so mean to me but I don't know why I miss seeing him," said Chi, sighing.

"Ah that's love my dear girl, yeah," said Deidara. "Love is a fickle thing, yeah."

"Have you ever been in love Dei-ji," asked Chi.

"Once upon a time ago I was, but she did not return my feelings, for good reason too, yeah," said Deidara.

"Miki-san," asked Chi.

"I suppose it was obvious, yeah. We worked together before I joined Akatsuki as Iwa-ninja. But you know she won't let herself fall in love because of her bloodline, yeah," said Deidara. (Refer to ISOY about Miki and the bloodline)

"It must be hard seeing her everyday," said Chi.

"Not anymore, yeah. So Chi-chan why don't you go home and rest, yeah," said Deidara. It was not really a question but more of an order. Chi nodded and headed home. Meanwhile back in Japan, Ren was hooking up with a girl, now that he had the freedom to do so.

"Ren, you haven't called in a while," whined the woman.

"Oh I've been busy. My sisters gotten ill and my parents were out of town," said Ren.

"You're so kind; they must feel so lucky to have you as a big brother," said the woman, with stars in her eyes.

"Naturally," said Ren. He bent down to kiss the woman but froze as he swore he saw Chi standing next to the woman looking at him innocently. He backed away.

"Ren, what's wrong," asked the woman.

"I, uh, just remembered my sister needs help with her math. I promised," said Ren, running off straight home. His mother and father greeted him.

"Have a nice time Ren," said Carrera.

"Not now," said Ren, running straight to his room. He sat on his bed, sighing. How come he freaked when he tried to kiss that woman? Chi is out of his life and not his concern. So, how come he is feeling guilty for trying to kiss another woman? _'It's because somewhere along the way of the marriage I started thinking of Chi as mine, my wife. The only __woman…FUCK!'_

"I'm in love with Chi," grumbled Ren. "Why now am I only realizing this now, damnit?"

"Because Onii- chan you are an idiot," said Karin.

"Karin," said Ren, startled.

"Onee-chan is right, you were so scared of falling in love that you tried to stop yourself and Chi-nee-chan from being happy together," said Anju.

"It's too late now," said Ren. "She's back in Konoha with her damned family and she hates me after the way I treated her."

"How do you know for sure? You need to talk to her," said Karin, stubbornly. "Go get Chi-san back then."

"Onii-chan my familiar knows where to go just follow him to Konoha," said Anju. Ren stood up. He was gone in a flash. Elda giggled evilly. The plan was working. Now, she had to get to Konoha before Ren to speak with Hiroko.

Back in Konoha, Chi was playing with her three little cousins, Sano, Sato and Mana, when she got an odd feeling.

"Chi, are you alright," asked Sasuke, going over to her and feeling her forehead. "You just suddenly got really pale."

"I'm fine ji-san," said Chi. "I think I'm going to lie down for a while." Someone was coming she could feel it. But instead of going to her room, she headed to the Hokage Tower. Meanwhile Hiroko watched as Miki ran up to her.

"I sense two vampires approaching us," said Miki. "The wind is telling me."

"I see thanks for telling me, they are no danger," said Hiroko. "Things are gonna get interesting around here, about time too." Back with Chi, who just entered the main hall to get to the office of the Hokage, asked the secretary if the Hokage was available.

"Go in, he should be working on some paperwork," said the secretary. Chi entered Naruto's office. He looked up.

"Chi, what's wrong," asked Naruto, narrowing his eyes. She looked tired and sick.

"Naruto-ji," started Chi. "I am so confused." Naruto got up from his chair and walked over to her.

"Tell your Naruto-ji," said Naruto, comfortingly bringing her into a hug. Naruto knew what this was all about. He knows that Chi, Tai and Hikari have no father to go to, even though their mother would give them advice. But sometimes children just need their father. Chi could not and would not go to Sasuke, Shisui or anyone else because Naruto is the most sympathetic and the others do not do well with emotions.

"I…" Then she started crying, for she did not know how to put it into words. Naruto never saw Chi cry at this age, and all he did was tighten the hug and listen to the sound of her tears.

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

Next Time:

_Chapter 11 Proving Themselves (Ren arrives in Konoha to face Tai, Hikari, and Hiroko's over protectiveness, while Chi gets some god advice from Naruto. Elda attacks Chi.)_


	11. Proving Themselves

I don't own Karin or Naruto. I own the plot and the OCs.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 11 Proving Themselves_

Ren reached Konoha after one day, it was now night time. He searched the area to find the Uchiha house. Luckily he spotted some man with a backside of chicken hairstyle that looked kind of similar to Chi's brother. Meanwhile, Sasuke realized that he was being followed. He did not know who it was, but that person is an idiot to try and tail him.

"Come out now," said Sasuke, in his commanding voice.

"Shit," cursed Ren, coming out.

"Who are you," asked Sasuke, Sharingan activated.

"Marker Ren, I need to talk to Chi," said Ren.

"Hn, well she's isn't in the Uchiha compound, but you can sit and wait with Hiroko," said Sasuke, calming down a bit. Ren followed a few steps behind him. "Here." Ren looked at the old style mansion and knocked on the door.

"YOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE," yelled Tai, at Ren, answering the door.

"I need to talk with Chi or your mother," said Ren.

"OKAA-SAN, REN-TEME IS HERE," yelled Tai. Instead of Hiroko coming to the door, Hikari walked out of the living room to dragged Ren inside the house. Ren sat on the couch across from where Hiroko, Hikari and Tai sat.

"If Elda wanted to send a message, she could have used a bat," said Hiroko.

"Where's Chi? I need to speak with her, now," said Ren.

"Oh really, I don't think you'll be speaking to her anytime soon after the way you treated her," said Hiroko, raising an eyebrow. "Why exactly do you want to talk with her?"

"That's none of your business lady," said Ren.

"Oh but I think it is," said Hiroko. "You see, with Chi not married to you anymore, she is under my care and supervision like before you two married. After all she is only sixteen."

"Listen I just need to talk to her," said Ren, getting annoyed.

"No," said Hiroko, grinning.

"This is serious," said Ren, snapping.

"But I am serious, but if you really want to then you have to fight Tai to prove yourself to us," said Hiroko. Ren agreed as did Tai. Chi's brother could not wait to get his hands on Ren. The four of them went outside in the backyard. Tai was the first to attack. He had his Sharingan active, and punched Ren with lightening fast speed.

"Damn," was all Ren could say while trying to dodge Tai's attacks. Hiroko and Hikari watched. Ren was fast but Tai simply had more physical training. Meanwhile back at the Hokage's office with Naruto and Chi, Chi just calmed down. She explained to him what she was feeling.

"Sweetie, if you love this Ren kid, then, go for it. Listen to your heart this time around not to your mind," said Naruto. "Can't you tell that he is already in the town at the Uchiha manor?" Chi's eyes widened. She needed to get there before her siblings and mother tear him apart.

"Thanks, Naruto-ji," said Chi, running out of the office. Naruto just laughed and went back to work. As she ran across the rooftops to the Uchiha district, something pink attacked her.

"Elda-san," yelled Chi startled.

"I know Ren is here to talk to you, but I simply cannot let you interrupt your mother's test for him," said Elda.

"She'll kill him," said Chi, loudly.

"Give me one reason why I should let you pass," asked Elda. Chi sweated a little bit. Meanwhile Ren was getting a beat down from Tai, Hiroko asked this:

"Why should I let you speak to my daughter if you are just going to hurt her?" Ren stopped fighting and so did Tai. They watched him struggle with the answer.

"Because I love her that's why!" Hiroko smiled. Back with Chi, she sighed.

"Because I love him, and I don't want him to get hurt at the cause of my family!" Elda smirked.

"YOU PASS," shouted both Hiroko and Elda. Chi sweat dropped at Elda's reaction as did Ren with Hiroko's reaction.

"Huh?" Confused, well so are Chi and Ren.

Next Time:

_Chapter 12 th__e End of Nothing at All__(Chi and Ren learn of Hiroko and Elda's plan, and Chi and Ren talk)_


	12. The End of Nothing at All

I don't own Karin or Naruto. I own the plot and the original characters.

**Blood Drops**

_Chapter 12 the End of Nothing at All_

"Okaa-san that was not cool," snapped Chi.

"Yeah, Obaa-chan," agreed Ren. Both were blushing from anger and embarrassment at Chi's mother and Ren's grandmother's ridiculous plan.

"But the plan was genius wasn't it," asked Hiroko. Sasuke then just entered.

"Hiroko, what plan," asked Sasuke, angry.

"Oh, Sasuke-otouto-chan," said Hiroko, teasing him again. "Our plan was after the kiddies here got married to let them get close and maybe fall in love. Then Elda knew that Ren was going to be a dickhead about falling in love and I knew Chi would ask to come home. So we faked the divorce papers with the help of the vampire elders and let them be apart for a few days. Elda and I knew that Ren would come to try and talk to Chi. So I gave him a test and Tai suggested that he fight him. Elda would hold off Chi, because she would have sensed Ren in Konoha."

"Actually I suggested myself so I can punch the good-for-nothing-sister-stealing vampire," grumbled Tai.

"Bastard," growled Ren.

"Fuck you, punk," said Tai, glaring at him.

"Tai, Ren behave," said Chi.

"Hiroko you can never leave anything alone can you," said Sasuke, sighing. Hiroko grinned. While everyone else was bickering or laughing, Ren grabbed Chi and dragged her outside in the backyard.

"I'm sorry my brother beat you up," said Chi.

"Not your fault," said Ren. "I came here to talk to you."

"I figured that," said Chi.

"So, uh…"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry for being a jerk," said Ren, looking anywhere but at Chi. "And I want you to come back with me and be wife for real this time."

"Why?"

"You are going to make this difficult aren't you Shoujo," said Ren, grinning a bit.

"Yep," said Chi, grinning.

"I love you, you little Shoujo brat," said Ren.

"I love you too, teme," said Chi.

"Now, I'm hungry, let me bite you," said Ren.

"No."

"Oh come on."

"Uh, no."

"Shoujo."

"Teme."

"You're a brat."

"I know but you love me anyway," said Chi. Ren sighed. Yes, he loved her for some God-awful unknown reason.

"Well, Itachi looks like our children are grown up," muttered Hiroko, watching them bicker from the back door.

_"The hardest thing for a parent to do is to let their children grow up and walk away; the hardest thing for the child to do is grow up and live."_

The End…it's not really the end of their story, but of this one.


End file.
